Just a Legend
by lSilverFoxl
Summary: Diana has always been dreaming the same thing. Over and over again. What she doesn't know is that her dream is actually a memory! Join Diana as she and her twin brother, Damien, fight against monsters and regain their memories of a time long ago in Ancient Greece.
1. Dreams and Reality?

Diana stared at her ceiling. It was the same dream every night. For some reason she still remembers it as clear as crystal. Diana furrowed her eyebrows, why though? How come she gets these dreams? Either way, she's still seeing it even as she stares at her ceiling.

 _A woman runs with a bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver filled with arrows resting on her hips. Beside her is a hunting dog that almost looks like a wolf. The forest has long since grown silent save for the sounds of her breaths and the thumping of her boots as she ran. Trees blur together as the moon rose high, illuminating the ground below. She spots a curve and goes for it. Jumping into a few shrubs she runs as fast as she could go._

 _She keeps running and running with no signs of stopping, not when she's chased. She doesn't turn back. No. She can't turn back. Or else she might get caught. She doesn't know why she's chased or who is chasing her but she keeps running. She has to if she's going to survive. Her hunting dog soon gets downed. She doesn't stop. Not giving a second glance as she continues running for her life. She knows it's still chasing her._

 _The night air is fresh with the scent of wood but the coppery scent of blood taints it. She's alone now. All she has is a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Her eyes dart around, if she's going to die, she might as well die fighting. There! A large boulder she could use to her advantage. Being what she is, she could jump over it with ease. It should buy her time to shoot it down. The night is her empire after all._

 _She heads towards it. She counts to herself as she timed her jump. One, a twig snaps under her feet, fallen leaves rustle as she goes. Two, a growl from behind as it accelerates. She licked her lips, almost there… Now!_

 _She jumped._

 _It crashed and she landed on top of the boulder, she decides to turn around and notches an arrow. Pulling it back, she shot it and it gave a deafening roar. Blood soaking its fur and she takes a few moments to rest. It was a mistake. As soon as she sat down to catch her breath, a shadow befalls her. The last she sees is black._

Diana could taste the freshness of the air. The moonlit images burnt in her memories. She glanced at her alarm clock. 7 AM. She should start preparing for school now. Getting out of bed, she stretched and glanced outside, looks like it's going to be a sunny day. That's good because she could practice her archery then.

She got dressed, grabbed her bag and opened the door only to be greeted with the sight of her twin brother, Damien.

"Good morning Diana!" He greeted with a bright smile. He had to be an early riser.

"Morning, now please don't block my way," Diana has long since gotten used to his antics early in the morning. He's always up before her. Greeting her the moment he knows she's out. Kind of like a puppy, Diana thought.

"Sorry," Damien quickly moved out of the way, a sheepish smile on his face as he gave a little laugh.

"It's alright," Diana smiled at him and together they went down the stairs.

Their mother greeted them with a kind smile. The table already has two bowls of cereal side by side. Diana greeted her mother while Damien cheerfully thanked her for her work. She finished as fast as she could. She'd rather not be late considering what happens near class time. She chewed absentmindedly as she dwelt in her thoughts. School was a bit of a hassle considering the people in her class.

There was Juno, the girlfriend of the 'School King' Julian, who happens to also be a player. Why Juno sticks with him, Diana doesn't know. Then there's the star athlete Alexander, who so happens to be an arrogant self-centered man. Then there's Minerva, who happens to be a rival of Alexander. This leads to a noisy classroom since they're always fighting.

"Diana," Damien said, getting her attention, "I think you should finish your cereal, we need to get going,"

A quick glance at the clock tells her its 7:30 and she finishes it in one gulp.

"Whoa there Diana, we're not that late," Damien comments teasingly, he knows she doesn't like being late.

"Come on, let's go," Diana tugged on his jacket hurriedly. Turning to her mother she said, "See you mom, we're off to school! Love you," Damien flashes a grin at her and waves, "Bye mom!"

"Bye! Have a nice day at school," Their mother called out as the exited the room.

Together they pass by different houses and a few stores. The walks always give Diana a sense of tranquility as she looks up at the sky. It's unsettling, how sunny it is considering how long it's been raining but she'll take it.

"Watch out!" Damien yelled as he extended an arm. Making her pause in her tracks, she glanced at her twin in confusion but all he does is point in front of them. Looking forward she gaped at the sight before her.

Snarling before them is a lion with the tail of a snake and a goat head sticking out of it. If Diana wasn't scared then she would have been disgusted. What in the world is that thing?

"You have your bow Diana?" Damien asks her.

"Look at me in the eye and say that again." Diana hissed at her brother.

"I'm taking that as a no," Damien replied and lowered his arm. The twins couldn't look away from the snarling creature before them. Fear crawling up their spine.

"You have any ideas?" She prodded, "Because I have none,"

"Err, I can sing it to sleep. Animals like music right?" Damien motioned to his guitar, unsure if it would be of any help.

"I don't think it's in the mood for a song," As if to prove a point, the creature took a step forward. The lion head snarled while the goat head gave a pitiful 'baa' and is that foam forming in its mouth? Diana shuddered. She did not want to know if that thing has rabies.

Intimidated Diana took a step back. "How about we run as fast as we can?" She suggested. There's always the hope of outrunning it.

"Considering it has the body of a lion, I won't take the chance," Damien replied.

"You know what? Screw it, I'm running," Diana announced and immediately took off. The creature gave chase and Damien had no choice but to follow her.

As she runs, images flow through her mind. She felt like this was her dream and for a moment, all she saw were trees and moonlight. A dog's by her side, the wind in her hair. Faintly she can hear the voice of her brother.

 _Shoot it._

Is she hearing voices now?

 _Shoot it._

Diana furrowed her eyebrows, what? But she doesn't have her bow or any arrows.

 _Shoot it._

How?! How can she shoot that-that thing when she has nothing on her? Knowledge suddenly fills her head, giving her a head ache as she absorbed the information. She has no idea where this is coming from or if it can even work but she's willing to try anything.

Turning around, Diana said out loud, "I, Artemis, call upon thee in the name of the moon!"

She held out a hand and a silver bow formed before her eyes. Wow. It worked. This is crazy, Diana thought to herself. She's being chases by a lion-goat mash up and listening to a voice in her head! How can that not be crazy?

"Diana?" She heard Damien gasp as he stopped in his tracks. The creature's attention is on her now and ready to pounce. She pulls back the string and an arrow forms. It appears to be made of crystal but Diana's not in the mood to question how things are now.

It jumps at her and she releases the string. The arrow flew by her and for a moment she couldn't believe it. The arrow sunk into the monster's chest and it fell to the ground. She slumps her shoulders and takes a deep breath.

"Wow," Surprisingly, it wasn't her that said that but her brother.

"That's enough action for today," Diana muttered and releases her hold of the bow. The bow shimmers for a bit before disappearing.

"That was awesome, Diana!" Damien grinned at her, finally getting over his shock. Catching up to her he asked, "So, how'd you do you do it?"

"I'll explain later. For now, let's head to school," Diana answered him. Luckily enough, they reach school without further incident.

* * *

 **Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first fanfiction here, so I hope it's done well. As for the creature, can you guess what it is? The description should be a good enough hint. See ya and have an amazing day!**


	2. Talks and Spies?

As soon as Diana and Damien arrived at the gates of their school a black car passed by and entered. Diana is not impressed. She knows what's coming next. The car happened to be one of those sleek and rich designs, the black giving off a professional and cool feeling. The students gathered were there to get a glimpse of the three richest and most desirable guys at school. In Diana's opinion, they're three of the snobbiest men alive, in other words, rich bastards.

From the corner of her eye, Diana could spot Hayden. He's the youngest of them and is also the 'bad boy' of the school. Diana rolled her eyes, and then there's the middle brother Peter, the cool surfer. Then there's Julian, the oldest of the three. He happens to be a player. A player, a surfer and a bad boy, could this get anymore cliché? Diana snorted, maybe that's why they're so popular.

Damien tugged on her sleeve, grabbing her attention. He lead her as they passed by the random students and towards the halls of their school. Once they pushed through, they waved each other and went their separate ways. Pity, Diana frowned, she would rather her brother was in her class than the noise makers that were in there.

Entering the room, she took a seat and glanced around. There's Minerva over there, next to one of her friends, Olivia. Olivia's wearing glasses which hide her olive green eyes. Her hair happened to be short and fluffy as well as light brown. Diana was okay with Olivia, they barely spoke outside of group projects, but she's fine with that.

The door bangs open with the loud arrival of Alexander. Loud mouth's here, Diana thought with contempt.

"Baby I'm back!" He announced with a smirk. Alexander has recently come back from a competition. Judging from the shiny medal that hung around his neck, he won.

Minerva glared at him, "So what? I'm trying to read here," Olivia nodded her head in agreement. Diana could care less about those two. They'll always end up fighting about something.

What she cared for was the fact that she could smell a burrito coming from his bag. She shook her head in disbelief. Alexander snuck a burrito in class, what the hell?

"I don't care who likes to read anyway?" Alexander sneered at her, "Oh wait. Nerds, that's what,"

Diana withheld a groan of frustration. Oh great, just what she needs, a fight so early in the morning. Minerva's going to take the bait and soon they'll be fighting like cats and dogs.

"-And is that a burrito I smell?" Minerva screeched in outrage, "That's against the school rules you know,"

Diana tuned out the rest of her words, scanning the rest of the room. Juno's there, probably sketching a peacock in her sketchpad. She'll admit Juno's quite a nice big sisterly type. That is until she hears something related to Julian, she then becomes the vengeful type. Most of the time it's the vengeful type, Diana shuddered.

The door clicked open and the squabbling stopped. Diana raised an eyebrow and spotted Hayden. His arrival always makes them shut up, either because of his power or because of his reputation. Diana doesn't bother questioning it. She's happy that he can make them silent, even for a few moments.

Hayden stalks his way over to her, taking a seat next to her. She doesn't mind this, used to the fact he sits beside her because of how quiet she is. As her mind wandered, she recalled the situation earlier this morning. What was that thing? How come she only saw it now? Questions ran through her mind and each with no answer.

Beside her, Hayden frowned and glanced at her. He noticed how distracted she seemed. Sitting next to her for a long time happened to do that. Hayden wondered what made her so distracted but snapped out of it as soon as he heard the door click open.

He'll have to wait and see. For now, he has to focus on classes.

* * *

Diana glanced around. Good, she's not being followed. The classrooms she passed by are filled with chatter, white noise to her ears. She's headed to the roof where her brother's waiting for her. As of right now, she has no clue what she's going to tell him. The memory of the creature flashes before her eyes in a moment. Damien saw it, so she knows she isn't crazy. Diana hesitated as she reached the opening of the rooftop. Does Damien have the same predicament as me? She thought to herself. It would be comforting to know that her brother also has recurring dreams.

Taking a deep breath, Diana entered the rooftop and scanned the area for her twin brother. Said brother happened to be lying on his back, eagle spread, and watching the sky. Knocking, Diana entered, her shoes thumping against the smooth concrete. A breeze flew by as her brother stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey there sis, so you finally gonna tell me what just happened?" Damien raised an eyebrow and sat down, crossing his legs and patting the space beside him.

"Yeah," She replied and took the silent offer. Taking a seat beside him she continued, "Thing is, I don't know where to start,"

Damien raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright, you can start with the bow and arrow fiasco,"

"Well," Diana drawled out tucking her hair behind her ear. "While I was running from the goat-lion thing, I heard a voice in my head-"

"Wait, a voice?" Damien made a face at that.

Sighing, Diana answered, "Yes, a voice. As I was _saying_ ," She gave a pointed glance at Damien, "The voice told me to shoot it. I had nothing to shoot it with and then the voice told me to say those words,"

"That sounds a lot like you came from a comic or an anime," Damien pointed out.

Scowling, Diana retorted, "And who's the one that saved our asses here? Oh wait, it's me,"

Damien put his hands up as a sign of surrender, "Fine, I'll keep quiet. Go on,"

"So I did as told and then the bow appears. It felt cold but not in the uncomfortable way. Like I entered a cold pool on a hot day," Diana leaned backwards, using Damien as support while she talked.

"I didn't have any arrows but I knew one would make an appearance for some reason. I shot it and here we are!" Damien patted her head and gave her a soft smile making her relax further.

"That sounds kind of cool actually," Damien admitted, gazing at the sky.

"Yeah," Diana smiled. After a short comfortable silence, she broke it with one question that burned in her mind.

"Hey Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" Diana paused before pushing through with her question. "Do you ever get the same dream every night?"

"Yeah, I do," Damien whispered softly, a bird chirped far in the distance and the two watched it fly away.

"Can you tell me what you dream about?" Diana's warm earth-brown eyes flickered to him.

"… I dream about a man who had a bow and a quiver. He was healing someone, a poor woman who was losing so much blood-"He hunched his shoulders and stared at the ground.

Before Diana could open her mouth, Damien went on with his dream.

"The woman was happy until she gasped, at first I thought it was because she was feeling pain. She had fear in her eyes and she pointed behind me," Damien's voice carried with the wind as it blew as gentle as a flower.

"Then I turned around and I saw something, couldn't tell what but it was horrifying. That's all I know. I shot it. Tried my best to protect the woman, even sang in hopes of making it go to sleep," Diana wrapped an arm around her brother. It sounded scary and to see that kind of thing every night? No wonder he wakes up so early.

"It didn't work. None of it did. The woman was shaking now and it wasn't cold. Then I shielded her with myself since I didn't have any actual shield but I had armour. Last thing I see is black and I wake up," Damien gave a strained smile at her and she gave a sad one back.

As Diana shared her dream, Hayden slid down the wall he hid behind, not caring if his expensive shirt got dirty. He couldn't believe it. They're like him. He has the same dream. Over and over and over again until he has it memorized, right down to the hot temperature of his dream. Hayden narrowed his eyes, there's got to be a reason why this happens. He could talk to them, Diana clearly has something going on that has to do with the dreams. A bell rang and he cursed under his breath, later then. He'll confront them later. Determined, Hayden silently crept through the shadows, he has work to do.

* * *

 **Hayden's up to something, Diana and Damien have a talk and classes are a bother. Things are going to pick soon, we just need to get the ball rolling! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this, have an awesome day!**


	3. As the Sun Goes Down

The sky is tinted orange as the sun begins to set. Street lamps lighting up as clouds lazily drift by. Below it, Diana and Damien are walking home, unaware of the shadow following them.

"Damien," Diana said, "Do you think you'll have your own ability, I mean, kinda like mine since we both experience the same thing. Dreaming something over and over again,"

Tilting his head Damien replied, "Probably, I did see that thing after all,"

Before Diana could say another word, Hayden leapt out of the corner.

"Stop," Hayden called out as he leaned against the post, his arms crossed.

"Hayden," Diana greeted with a slight nod, "What brings you here?"

Uncrossing his arms and sticking them in his pockets, Hayden replied, "I heard about what happened to you two this morning, you encountered a monster,"

Diana tensed at this, Damien looked ready to step in front of her but she shook her head at him. Looking Hayden in the eye, Diana narrowed her eyes, "And? Where did you hear that?"

Hayden grumbled under his breath before saying out loud, "I over-heard you two talking on the roof top. I'll tell you, I'm in the same situation,"

Damien raised an eyebrow at this, "What, you've been attacked by a monster too?"

"No," Hayden replied with a stern frown, "I have the same dream over and over again, thing is, I already unlocked my abilities, judging from what Diana said,"

Said girl made a face at him, "So you heard a voice in your head that gave you instructions to save yourself?"

"Well," Damien spoke up with a confident tilt of his head, "Sorry to say but I'd like to see what you can do. It'd make me feel a lot better about this,"

Nodding tensely Hayden brought out his hand and moved it in front of him, palm facing the ground. A short string of mumbled words and the ground glowed as a three headed dog emerged. Diana studied it closely, the three headed dog was about as tall as his knees. The strange dog barked and Hayden knelt down to pat its middle head.

"This is Spots," Hayden introduced with a twitch of his lips, "He's the first monster I saw when I activated my abilities. To others, he's a normal dog but to those like us, he's a Cerberus,"

"Wait, hold up," Damien yelped, "What do you mean 'those like us', you telling me there's more where we came from?"

Glancing around with his dark brown eyes, he motioned for them to follow him. Leading them through a few back alleys with surprising ease, Damian asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk safely," Was all Hayden said before they turned up at an abandoned building, or at least, it looks like it to Diana.

* * *

"So this is what you call 'safe'?" Diana said as she eyed the broken bits of tiles and glass warily.

Scowling, Hayden growled, "Just get in," Spots' three heads yipped as if to emphasize his statement.

Raising his hands in the air, Damien did as commanded with Diana following at a slow and careful pace. Stepping over a tube of metal and skirting around a pile of sand and rocks.

Once all of them were inside, Hayden closed the door shut. Hands in his pockets, he gazed at them apathetically.

"Like I said, I'm sure there are more of us," Hayden continued straight off the bat, "Considering you two experience this and I experience this, there has to be,"

Spots yipped and one head began sniffing the area. Not minding this, Diana replied, "That's true, any other theories you have so far?"

It would be best to milk the information out of him dry. Hayden does have some idea which is more than they can say about themselves.

"Greek mythology is our best bet on these things, Spots is a Cerberus. Judging from the description of the monster this morning, I'd say that's a Chimera,"

Damien stood straight at this, eyes gleaming, "So that means we're demigods or something,"

Diana raised an eyebrow, "I summoned a bow and my dream does show me actually using it, at night. Does that make me the kid of Artemis?"

Damien and Hayden gave her a hard long stare. Scowling, Diana lifted her hands, "Hey, that's a counter-point to the 'Demigod' theory considering I'm sure I'm related to the moon and such,"

"That means we can't be demigods, Artemis is one of the virgin goddesses," Hayden nodded at this, keeping an eye on Spots, who was wandering a bit too close to a pile of rubble.

Putting his arms behind his head, Damien glanced outside. The sunset is pretty bright today. A shadow blurred past, smacking one of the only windows with a bang. This startled Spots and caused him to jump, a stray shard of glass cutting the hind leg. He gave a pitiful whine and Hayden was by his side in an instant, petting him as he examined the wound. Blood stained the fur surrounding it. From the corner of her eye, she could see Damien twitch, for a brief moment she thought his eyes shone gold.

Diana watched as Damien inched towards the two, hesitant as he spoke, "I… I think, I can help,"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Diana wonders why he said that. Maybe it's because it's related to his dream? Or maybe, her eyes sharpened with a possibility, he's hearing a voice.

Narrowed black eyes examined Damien as if seeing into his soul. Hayden glanced down to the whimpering Cerberus then back at Damien, Hayden sighed and backed down as another whimper reached his ears.

"Fine, do what you must," He grunted.

Behind him, Diana watched as Damien crouched down to the wound. Her eyes flickered to see Hayden's reaction. Hayden, Diana thought to herself, must really care for his dog if he's willing to let Damien pull whatever it is on him. Lifting up a hand, he muttered something she couldn't hear. Gold engulfed his hand as it glowed and he lowered it onto the wound. The Hellhound whined again before the glow faded, leaving behind fur matted with blood.

Hayden's eyes widened marginally as he examined the clear spot of fur. Spots' three head all gave little barks and yips as it stood and tested the healed leg.

"Wow," Diana mumbled impressed by this, "Good job,"

"Er, thanks? I guess," Damien replied.

"If you can heal then you might be related to Apollo," Hayden pointed out, going back to their original discussion as best he can.

"Yeah and with the Cerberus, you're probably related to Hermes," Damien lamely answered back.

With a shake of her head, Diana began thinking, the dreams had to be related to this, she used a bow and arrow and Damien could heal like in his dream. While she didn't know about Hayden's dream, she's sure it's related to his dream. Another thing is that they were both dreaming about someone before they blacked out and woke up.

Diana furrowed her eyebrows, tuning out the voices of her brother and Hayden as they began talking in circles on their theories. They're missing something. Why do they dream about certain gods if anything? Demigods don't dream about their godly parent. Artemis is a virgin goddess so she can't be a demigod. Wait, her eyes narrowed as another thought streamed in, they have to look at things differently. They say dreams are messages but you can also dream of memories.

What if the dreams are memories?

It would explain why they have the same abilities. Not only that but it also explains the dreams.

"Hey guys?"

"Huh, Yeah, what is it Diana?" Damien asked, Hayden raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have a theory," Diana announced.

"What are you waiting for, say it already," Hayden grumbled impatiently.

"What if the dreams are actually memories? It would make sense why Damien can heal, since his dream has him healing,"

"But that would mean that _we_ are the Greek gods," Hayden frowned in thought, a hand moving to pet Spots absentmindedly.

"Exactly," Diana smirked as she continued, "That would explain the fall of actually believing in them right? After all, they're gone,"

"But why now?" Damien cut in, crossing his arms. "Why would they 'reappear' as us now?"

Licking her lips, Diana replied, "I don't know but it's a better explanation than the demigod theory. After all, it would explain me being Artemis,"

Damien glanced outside and frowned. The sun had long since set and he's sure their mother would be worried for them.

"Come on Diana, let's go home. It's getting dark," He motioned to the window.

Nodding, Diana turned to Hayden, "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow,"

Hayden nodded and watched as they walked away. The dark sky painted with a few clouds rolling by. Silent, he followed after them to make sure they're safe. It wouldn't be in his best interest if they got kidnapped or worse. That being said, he has a feeling life from this point will go downhill from here.

* * *

 **Yo! It's me with the next chapter of 'Just a Legend', theories are tossed around and Damien activates one of his abilities. Hayden's watching over them and night falls. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an awesome day, see ya!**


End file.
